My Name is Harry Potter and I'm not a terrorist
by HulkJr
Summary: Harry potter difitnah oleh pemerintahan sebagai tersangka teroris. Sungguh terlalu...


My Name is Harry Potter And I'm Not a Terrorist!

Genre : Religi, Alternate Universe Disclaimer : Beberapa karakter dan nama tempat yang digunakan adalah milik JK Rowling Rating : PG

"Pemerintahan Inggris dengan juru bicara Perdana Menteri mereka Pius Thicknese menyatakan bahwa peristiwa runtuhnya jembatan Millenium akhir-akhir ini merupakan serangan dari teroris! Dalam kesempatan itu juga beliau mengumumkan bahwa teroris yang mendalanginya adalah Said Al-Khoiri atau memiliki nama Inggris Harry, beserta teman sejawatnya Fachroni dan istrinya yang ikut mendukung sarana dan prasarana mereka! Oleh karena itu dengan ini pemerintah meminta kepada masyarakat umum untuk segera melaporkan kepada pihak berwenang jika ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.. Sementara itu dari Amerika, Presiden Tom Riddle menyampaikan belasungkawanya dan mengutuk perbuatan keji yang memakan banyak korban itu. Beliau pun berjanji akan membantu pihak Inggris untuk memberangus kegiatan teroris di neg.."

Tit..

"Siaran berita bodoh!" gerutu Ron –nama asli Fachroni- seraya menekan remote control untuk mematikan televisi hitam putih yang berada di salah satu ruangan di tempat persembunyiannya sekarang. "Mana mungkin kita pelakunya? Mau saja menerima mentah-mentah fitnah keji dari si Pius anak buah si Tom Riddle itu! Lagipula namaku kan Ron dan kau Harry. Kita juga tak ada keturunan dari Timur Tengah! Maen ganti-ganti nama saja.."

"Semua gara-gara aku.." Harry terlihat menyesal, dia hanya bisa menunduk lesu di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Kalau saja, waktu it.."

"Tidak, Harry! Itu bukan salahmu!" potong Hermione, istri dari Ron, yang selalu memakai jubah besar, kerudung serta cadar itu. Dia baru saja keluar dari dapur dan membawa senampan kudapan untuk mereka. "Tindakanmu sudah benar! Artikel tulisanmu di tabloid Taufiqul Today yang membahas tentang kebusukan konspirasi pemimpin Amerika-Tom Riddle dan Pius Thicknese dalam penyerangan ke negara-negara Timur Tengah itu memang harus diketahui banyak pihak!"

Harry mendesah. "Tapi, lihat yang terjadi sekarang.. Kita difitnah! Bahkan kepala kita dihadiahi sejuta Euro! Seandainya hanya aku yang jadi korban sih tak apa, tapi kalian pun jadi ikut terlibat hanya karena kalian sahabatku!"

Ron merangkul sobatnya itu.

"Tenang, sob! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.. Bagaimanapun juga, aku kan aktivis dakwah juga, mau tak mau mereka pun ikut memfitnahku. Mungkin ini memang merupakan ujian dari-Nya untuk kami.. Lagian, kami ini memang sudah biasa dicibir dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Iya kan, istriku?"

"Betul. Apalagi ketika di awal-awal aku masuk Islam dan mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup ini.." jawab Hermione. Perlu diketahui, Hermione memang merupakan mu'allaf atau orang yang baru masuk agama Islam. Well, padahal sebelumnya dia itu paling membenci Islam. Maklum, sebelumnya dia adalah aktivis Hak Asasi Manusia.. Jadi setiap ada berita bom bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh orang Islam atau berita negatif lainnya tentang Islam, dia yang bakal paling depan dan paling keras mengutuk tindakan itu.

Tetapi pikirannya mulai berubah, ketika mendengar bahwa di Perancis, muslim perempuan dilarang menggunakan jilbab(1). Dia mulai berpikir, hei, itu hak asasi orang kan untuk menaati peraturan agamanya? Belum lagi di negara Swiss, ada pelarangan juga untuk mendirikan menara di rumah-rumah ibadah(2). Namun yang mengherankan bagi Hermione, kenapa hanya menara Masjid yang tidak boleh? Sedangkan menara rumah ibadah lainnya tidak dilarang? Dari situlah dirinya berpikir, ada apa dengan Islam? Beneran seburuk itukah sampai ditakuti dan dibenci banyak pihak? Beruntung bagi Hermione, dia mempunyai teman sekelas seorang muslim di kampusnya sehingga dia bisa bertanya secara langsung, siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Ron, yang semua keluarganya Muslim juga. Dari Ron inilah, Hermione dikenalkan pada Harry (Harry dan Ron satu pengajian), seorang penulis artikel Islam yang pastinya memiliki pengetahuan banyak tentang agamanya itu. Berkat pertemuan itu pula, Hermione mulai tahu sedikit banyak tentang Islam. Sehingga tak berapa lama, dengan hati lapang dan tanpa paksaan dia pun tanpa ragu ikut memilih agama tersebut sebagai panutannya (tak memakan waktu lama juga untuknya menjawab 'ya' ketika Ron melamarnya).

"Ngomong-ngomong, Harry, apa kau tidak ingat, dulu kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa Allah tidak akan memberi ujian pada hamba-Nya melebihi dari kemampuan mereka?" Hermione angkat bicara lagi, setelah duduk di samping suaminya.

Harry mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Dipandangi wajah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih, Hermione, Ron! Semoga Allah memberikan jalan terbaik kepada hamba-Nya yang teraniaya ini!"

Serombongan pasukan berseragam tentara baru saja turun dari truk yang diparkir di area Grimmauld Place. Dengan senjata api laras panjang di tangannya, mereka pun mulai menjalankan strategi yang telah dibahas dalam pengepungan rumah no 12 itu. Menurut kabar yang diterima dari penduduk setempat, mereka mencurigai tempat itu sebagai sarang dari teroris yang dicari belakangan ini. Karena selain rumah itu selalu tertutup, penghuni rumahnya pun tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan para tetangganya. Sekalinya para penduduk melihat ada orang keluar rumah itu, mereka tak dapat melihat secara pasti wajahnya, karena orang tersebut memakai jubah putih serta menutup kepalanya dengan kain. OK, kalau teroris yang mereka maksud adalah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, maka mereka betul-betul telah memilih lokasi persembunyian yang tepat.

BRAK! Salah seorang dari pasukan mendobrak pintu rumah dengan tendangan kakinya. Beberapa pasukan yang lain langsung saja menyerbu masuk setelah dengan sukses membuat pintu menganga. WHUUSS.. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan menghadang pasukan itu, segera saja karena panik, mereka langsung menembaki seseorang (atau sesuatu?) yang berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan membabi buta. Melihat sasaran tembak mereka tak bergerak lagi, salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri memeriksa. Betapa kecewanya pasukan itu karena mereka telah membuang peluru dengan percuma hanya untuk menembaki sebuah guling yang digantung dan diberi pakaian hitam serta wig rambut panjang(3) –yang memang diseting untuk jatuh apabila pintu terbuka. "CLEAR!" teriak pasukan yang memeriksa tadi seraya memberikan kode kepada rekannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, walaupun mereka telah memeriksa seluruh rumah, tetap tak ditemukan siapapun di dalamnya.

Keesokan harinya

"Kemarin malam, pasukan anti teror baru saja menggerebeg sebuah kediaman yang diduga telah menjadi tempat persembunyian teroris yang sedang dicari sekarang ini (sambil menampilkan foto Harry, Ron, dan Hermione). Namun sayang, penyerbuan itu sepertinya telah tercium oleh mereka, sehingga pasukan anti teror tak dapat menemukan para tersangka. Meskipun begitu, pasukan anti teror telah berhasil menemukan barang bukti berupa bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk merakit bom dan beberapa bom yang sudah jadi dan siap diledakkan. Oleh karenanya.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang menyaksikan siaran berita di tempat persembunyiannya yang baru -rumah dari guru mereka- itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Benar-benar suatu fitnah yang keji dan betapa media bisa dijadikan alat yang ampuh untuk menyebarkan kebohongan pada publik. Secara logika saja, mana mungkin buronan yang diduga dalang pengeboman bakal kabur dengan meninggalkan barang bukti yang krusial seperti yang ditayangkan dalam berita? Itu pun kalau memang Harry dkk memilikinya. Lha ini mereka tak punya barang-barang itu, gimana bisa meninggalkan barang bukti?

"Hebat. Benar-benar hebat. Fitnah apalagi yang telah mereka siapkan untuk kita?" cemooh Ron yang kesal.

"Aku pun benar-benar tak habis pikir, Ron! Tapi syukurlah kita masih bisa melarikan diri tepat pada waktunya.." timpal Harry. "Firasatku ternyata benar, ketika di pagi hari aku keluar untuk membeli persediaan makanan, ada ibu-ibu yang berpapasan denganku kemudian menatapku dengan curiga. Setelah agak jauh, dia menelepon dari telepon genggamnya sambil tetap memandangku dengan takut. Tentu saja aku yakin dia sedang menelepon polisi untuk melaporkan keberadaanku!"

"Alhamdulillah ya," ucap syukur Hermione, "Allah masih melindungi kita!"

Di saat mereka asik mengobrol di ruang keluarga, masuklah seorang pria dengan kulit keriput yang memiliki rambut putih panjang dan jenggot lebat serta kacamata bulan separo, yep, dia adalah Albus Dumbledore pemilik rumah tersebut dan juga guru Harry dan Ron di pengajian yang selalu diadakan di Islamic Centre London. Mungkin, diantara beratus ribu penduduk Inggris, beliau-lah salah satu orang yang bisa dipercaya oleh Harry, dan mungkin beliau juga salah satu orang yang percaya jika Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak bersalah. Bagaimana bisa? Selain karena Profesor Dumbledore kenal ketiga muridnya itu, dia pun tahu latar belakang Tom Riddle, yang sekarang menjadi presiden Amerika. Dulu ketika Tom masih berumur belasan, Profesor Dumbledore pernah menjadi gurunya. Well, selain mengajar pengajian di Islamic Centre, Prof Dumbledore kan mengajar juga di sekolah-sekolah lainnya, sebagai guru mata pelajaran Aljabar. Nah, dari sinilah Dumbledore bertemu dengan Tom yang menjadi salah satu muridnya di Hogsmeade High School. Tom adalah anak pintar, maka tak heran semua guru mengenalnya, dia pun tahu bahwa Tom yang berasal dari keturunan Amerika-Inggris kurang mampu itu diberi beasiswa oleh salah satu LSM dari Amerika sampai dia lulus sekolah, bahkan kuliah. Pastinya LSM itu bukannya tanpa pamrih dalam memberikan beasiswa, karena setelah Tom lulus, dia harus mengabdi kepada mereka untuk menjadi misionaris dalam misinya menghancurkan nama baik agama Islam. Malahan di upacara kelulusan, Dumbledore sendiri pernah melihat Tom yang dengan picik mengajak teman-temannya untuk membenci Islam juga.

"Kalian tidur lelap 'kan semalam?" tanya Dumbledore, bibirnya menampakkan senyuman.

"Uh, oh, se-selamat pagi, Prof!" balas Ron kikuk, tidak menyadari ada orang yang masuk. Sapaannya hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Prof Dumbledore.

"Maafkan kami ya sudah merepotkan Anda," kata Harry, setelah Dumbledore berdiri di depan mereka, "Sungguh, kami tak tahu harus memercayai siapa lagi selain Anda!"

"Kalian bisa merepotkanku kapan pun kalian mau kok," ucap Dumbledore sambil terkekeh lalu mencomot permen jeruk dari sakunya. "Anggap saja ini rumah kalian sendiri!"

"Terima kasih, Prof!" kata Harry tulus.

"Sungguh kami benar-benar terbantu," tambah Hermione.

Dumbledore hanya menjawab dengan bergumam 'hmm' yang tak begitu kentara di telinga Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Setelah itu Harry melihat Dumbledore meluruskan kacamatanya sebelum berkata, "Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Harry langsung memandang wajah kedua sahabatnya. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, sepertinya belum terpikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Profesor Dumbledore. Harry pun belum tahu, sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tahu kalian masih belum bisa menghadapi keterkejutan akibat fitnah yang diberikan oleh Tom beserta keronco-keronconya," Dumbledore mulai berbicara, "tapi kukira tak ada salahnya kalian mulai melakukan sesuatu, agar semua peristiwa ini tidak berlarut-larut. Ingat, selain berdo'a, ikhtiar pun penting untuk dilakukan!"

Dumbledore diam sejenak. Memandang satu per satu wajah dari tiga manusia di depannya sambil mengelus-elus jenggotnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "aku tahu siapa Tom, aku tahu misinya dalam pencitraan buruk terhadap Islam, aku juga tahu bahwa dia baru saja menandai kalian sebagai musuh, sekaligus alat untuk membuat orang lain semakin mengidap penyakit Islamophobia.. Aku juga tahu, suatu saat dia bisa dikalahkan, oleh kalian atau oleh anak, cucu, cicit kalian.."

Kepala Harry tiba-tiba berdenyut, otaknya berusaha meresap kata per kata yang diucapkan oleh gurunya itu. 'Tom bisa dikalahkan' katanya? batin Harry. Baru saja Harry mau menyanggah dan memberikan pertanyaan, Ron sudah keburu buka mulut duluan. "Apa yang anda maksud, sir? Bagaimana bisa kami yang tidak berdaya ini mampu melawan kekuasaan super besar milik Presiden laknat itu?"

"Yang pasti, bukan dengan fitnah lagi, dan bukan pula dengan serangan fisik."

"Lalu?" Ron masih belum nyambung.

"Gunakan kekuatan dan ilmu kalian, tetaplah mengajar, tetaplah aktif dalam berdakwah. Mereka menyebarkan isu bahwa Islam itu agama barbar, berbahaya, radikal.. Maka yang kita sampaikan adalah kebalikannya, Islam itu tidak seperti yang mereka pikir, kita sampaikan kebenaran-kebenarannya.."

"Tapi, Prof! Memangnya masih ada yang mau percaya kepada kita?" Harry tampak pesimis.

"Tentu saja masih. Apalagi mereka yang sudah membaca tulisan artikelmu yang lalu. Aku yakin mereka kini merasa bahwa tuduhan teroris yang tertuju pada kalian saat ini pasti karena artikel itu. Rakyat Inggris pun tidak bodoh, lambat laun mereka akan menyadari bahwa runtuhnya jembatan Millenium bukan disebabkan oleh bom, melainkan karena kesalahan konstruksi jembatan. Beberapa kenalanku yang sempat ikut dalam pengecekan tempat kejadian pun mengatakan itu. Yeah, walaupun pada akhirnya media berhasil menutupi kejadian sebenarnya.."

"Terus apa dengan kita mengajar saja bisa melawan opini media?"

"Insya Allah. Mulailah dengan ikhtiar yang kita mampu. Mudah-mudahan nantinya kita diberi petunjuk dan jalan yang mudah untuk menghadapi semua masalah ini!"

Pikiran Harry terasa tercerahkan setelah mendengarkan semua ucapan dari gurunya itu. Rasa putus asa dalam dirinya perlahan memudar, tergantikan oleh perasaan semangat kembali. Betul, dia tak boleh tinggal diam. Masalah ini tak akan menghentikannya lagi dalam urusan berdakwah. Harry berdiri, diikuti Ron yang langsung memegang pundaknya –tanda dia memberi dukungannya-. "Baiklah, Prof! Dimana kita bisa mulai mengajar?"

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak pemberitaan terakhir tentang aksi terorisme Harry dkk, berita itu pun kini sudah tenggelam atau bahkan hampir tak disebut lagi. Kalaupun berita tentang Harry muncul, paling juga beritanya ngawur, seperti 3 hari yang lalu Harry sempat membaca koran yang isinya memberitakan bahwa Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kemungkinan sudah pergi keluar negeri dan bergabung dengan jaringan teroris dunia, JA (Jihad's Army), yang dipimpin oleh seorang bernama Alastor. Yang membuat Harry tersenyum kecut, dan semakin skeptis terhadap media usai membacanya. Yeah, apapun itu, yang jelas sekarang Harry sudah bisa agak tenang. Apalagi sekarang pikirannya pun tersibukkan oleh kegiatan mengajarnya, sehingga kasus fitnah terhadap dirinya dan teman-temannya itu bisa lambat laun dia lupakan.

Sebagai info, sekarang Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengajar di salah satu Majlis Ta'lim di desa Godric's Hollow yang terletak di pedalaman Inggris. Di daerah itu memang banyak penduduknya yang beragama Islam, mereka kebanyakan adalah warga muslim yang sudah dari dulu berada di Inggris, mungkin sejak zaman dimana kerajaaan Islam masih jaya. Tapi mereka tersisihkan, bahkan terlupakan oleh pemerintahan Inggris.

Yeah, mungkin baru ini yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Tapi mereka berjanji, pada saatnya nanti mereka akan menumbangkan rezim Tom Riddle beserta kronconya, lalu mengembalikan nama baik Islam agar agama mereka itu tidak tercoreng hal-hal yang tidak benar di mata dunia. Allahu Akbar!

Tamat

Catatan Kaki:  
1) Muslimah Perancis memang dilarang menggunakan hijab, kalaupun mereka membandel dan tetap memakai, ga jarang perlakuan kasar, penganiayaan, bahkan pemecatan kerja dilakukan oleh pihak-pihak tertentu kepada mereka.  
2) Dari update terbaru sih kayaknya yang dilarang di Swiss itu menara dengan speaker di masjidnya. Tapi emang susah kan ya nyari masjid di Eropa. ^^ 3) Boneka penghalau anggota SWAT ini ngikutin mantra penghalau buatan Prof Moody untuk ngusir Snape yang mungkin dateng ke Grimmauld Place No. 12. 


End file.
